My Name Is Chaya
by Scarpaw
Summary: My name is Chaya, and I am but three. And twelve years ago, my daddy murdered me. Kaoru runs into a girl one day when he's without Hikaru, and it leads him to making a girl feel special- something she had never felt before.


Happy New Year!!! ^_^ This is just an idea I got when I saw this poem, and viola! Here it is! I hope you like it.

It's Kaoru-centric with no pairing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

_**My Name is Chaya**_

He had met her on a cold Friday afternoon. He was without his twin, waiting in the courtyard for him while he ran back for something he had forgotten in the music room. She had bumped into him, dropping her books.

_**My name is Chaya  
I am but three,  
My eyes are swollen  
I cannot see,**_

"I'm sorry," She had apologized, both of them picking up her books. She had tucked her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, looking at him with glittering forest green eyes. She didn't wear the normal uniform, so he had figured she didn't go to Ouran, or she was just enrolling. Or meeting a friend.

_**I must be stupid  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made  
My daddy so mad?**_

"My name is Chaya Drake," Chaya had introduced herself, shifting the books so she was holding out a hand to shake.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," He had said likewise. "Why are you here?" Chaya had blushed, scuffing her foot a bit.

_**I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mommy  
Would still want to hug me.**_

"I'm not sure really," Chaya had admitted, looking ashamed. "I was just wandering around, and ended up here."Kaoru had smiled and bowed.

"Then it'd be my honor to walk a lovely lady such as you home." Kaoru had offered. He had held out an arm to her, and she had taken it, accepting the company.

_**I can't speak at all  
I can't do a wrong  
Or else I'm locked up  
All the day long**_

They had walked together for a while, neither talking, just enjoying the silence. After a while, their enjoyment of basking in the silence had ended as Kaoru's cell phone went off.

"Where are you?!" Hikaru had been panicking as his little brother hadn't been waiting for him like he had supposed to.

_**When I awake  
I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks aren't home.**_

Kaoru had turned to apologize to Chaya, but she was gone. Disappeared into thin air. Making a face, Kaoru looked for the nearest identifiable place. He made a face as he told Hikaru he was across the street from a place called, 'Charlie's Bar'

"Why are you there!?" Hikaru had demanded, and Kaoru had responded,

"I was walking a girl home." Kaoru had then sighed, and told Hikaru, "Just come pick me up. She's gone now anyways."

Kaoru hadn't needed to tell Hikaru twice.

_**When my mommy does come  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe I'll get just  
One whipping tonight**_

"Are you alright?" There had been a girl collapsed in front of the fountain, and Kaoru had ran over to her instinctively. He had never liked seeing anyone in pain.

"I'm… fine…" The girl had hissed, her teeth gritted in pain. Kaoru frowned, as he moved her arms away from her wounds. She had finally looked up at him, and her eyes had widened in surprise through the pain.

_**Don't make a sound!  
I just heard a car  
My daddy is back  
From Charlie's Bar.**_

"Kaoru?!" She had been surprised. Kaoru had gasped at the dark bruise on her cheek, as well as the bruises and cuts on her arms.

"I… I should get you some help." Kaoru had said, looking at the bruises and such. He was mortified of blood, but he couldn't take his eyes away until Chaya had covered them back up herself.

_**I hear him curse  
My name he calls  
I press myself  
Against the wall.**_

"No, I'm fine," Chaya had insisted, but Kaoru wouldn't hear of it. He told her he'd be back with help, and ran back into the school.

It took him all of three minutes to run back to the Host Club. Kyoya would know what to do, how to help her. He was good at this kind of stuff, right? He got in there, and everybody was looking at him.

"Kaoru," Hikaru had asked. "What's wrong?" But Kaoru had ignored him, and looked straight at Kyoya.

"There's someone out in the courtyard that needs your help, Kyoya." But Kyoya had simply looked out the window, and told him quite calmly,

"I don't see anybody out in the courtyard."

_**I try and hide  
From his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry.**_

And he hadn't- the courtyard was empty. Hikaru had looked at Kaoru worriedly, as well as Hani and Tamaki. Kyoya had then suggested in a tone more of a statement than a suggestion,

"Why don't you to go home, Hikaru?" It was obvious that Kaoru had no choice in the decision as Hikaru threw his arm around his shoulder, leading Kaoru out the door.

_**He finds me weeping  
He shouts ugly words,  
He says it's my fault  
That he suffers at work.**_

"Hikaru," Kyoya had stopped the other twin one day when Kaoru wasn't around.

"What is it?" Hikaru had asked, pausing and looking over his shoulder to the older boy. A glint had flashed over Kyoya's glasses as he requested,

"Keep an eye on your brother. I have a feeling something's going on that maybe… disconcerting."

And Hikaru just did it because he didn't want anything to be wrong with Kaoru.

_**He slaps me and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free  
And I run for the door.**_

"You alright Kaoru?" Haruhi had asked, looking at Kaoru a bit worriedly one day after Host Club. He had been sitting on the windowsill looking out the window down at the courtyard.

It was where he first met her. It was where he last saw her. Where was Chaya?

_**He's already locked it  
And I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall.**_

He had only blinked his eyes, but there, down in front of the fountain was Chaya. She had been wearing the same pink pleated skirt as before, same black shoes, same white blouse with that same pink ribbon. The words went out of Kaoru's mouth before he even realized it.

"I'll be back." And the rest of the Host Club couldn't say anything, because in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

_**I fall to the floor  
With my bones nearly broken,  
And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken.**_

"Kaoru," Chaya had said, tone dark and tears slipping down her chin. "We need to talk." Kaoru froze.

"What's wrong?" He had asked, looking at her. She had no bruises, no cuts or anything. What was going one?

"I'm sorry," She had apologized.

_**"I'm sorry!", I scream  
But it's now much too late  
His face has been twisted  
Into unimaginable hate.**_

"Is Kaoru talking to himself?" Haruhi had voiced the question, looking out the window that Kaoru had been at just a few minutes ago.

Almost instantly, the host club was at the window. Everybody was looking out the window at Kaoru. What was going on? What was he doing?

_**The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!**_

"What are you sorry about?" Kaoru had asked, and Chaya let out a faint laugh.

"For leading you on." Chaya had replied, fidgeting a little. "This wasn't supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to see me, this shouldn't have happened!" Kaoru was confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, and Chaya let out a shudder as she had told him,

_**And he finally stops  
And heads for the door,  
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor.**_

It was a unanimous decision, as they all headed out to go to Kaoru. They all wanted to know what was wrong, what was going on.

_**My name is Chaya  
And I am but three,  
Tonight my daddy,  
Murdered me.**_

"My name is Chaya," She had recited, the window blowing, ruffling her skirt. "And I am but three. Twelve years ago on this night, my daddy murdered me." And she had disappeared into thin air right in front of Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru…" It had been whispered on the window, Kaoru knew it had been Chaya. "Thank you for showing me that no matter what your parents say, someone will always think you're special."

And when Hikaru had asked Kaoru what had happened and why he had been crying, Kaoru had just wiped a stray tear from his eye as he responded with,

"Just… helping someone out, that's all." And Hikaru hadn't pressed him.

After all, how often did someone actually get to say that they made a ghost feel like they weren't what their parents had said they were when they were living?

_**~~Owari~~**_

So, how was it? Did you like it?

Please tell me what you think! ^_^

Read and review!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
